For the rest of my life
by GivemeVertigo
Summary: Bonnie était persuadée que, lorsque l'Autre Côté serait détruit, celui-ci l'emporterait avec elle dans sa destruction. C'était sans compter le sacrifice de sa grand-mère, qui l'envoya alors à Mystic Falls, au côté de ses amis. Mais ce monde alternatif dans lequel elle se trouve lui réserve bien des surprises.
1. Chapter 1

**For the rest of my life.**

C'était face à cette lumière aveuglante, et ce fort vent que Bonnie avait face à son destin. Et ce avec Damon. C'était dans un dernier élan de courage qu'elle lui avait pris la main. Le contact de sa peau lui réchauffa un peu le cœur comme si elle y trouvait un certain réconfort, comme si cela lui donnait du courage. Parce que, malgré la haine qu'ils puissent se porter, ils étaient tout de même là l'un pour l'autre, ensemble.

Il était vrai que Damon et elle avait eu énormément de bas dans leur relation, mais ils avaient toujours affronté les choses difficiles de Mystic Falls ensemble. Et dans un sens, cela la réconfortait de ne pas affronter cette nouvelle épreuve seule, mais encore avec lui.

- Tu penses que çà va faire mal ? Avait-elle demandé.

- Je ne sais p-

La lumière les envahit alors pleinement, et tant elle était aveuglante, elle ferma alors fortement les yeux, appréhendant déjà la douleur qu'elle allait ressentir. La main de Damon sembla glisser de la sienne, si bien qu'elle ne ressentit plus la chaleur de Damon auprès d'elle.

Alors, elle sut. Elle sut que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle entendit la voix de Damon. Comme c'était la dernière fois qu'elle était vivante. Cette fois-ci, elle était morte, pour de bon.

Or, un bruyant son la sortit de ce moment d'inconscience. Celui-ci était d'abord lointain, puis se rapprochait fortement d'elle. Et lorsqu'elle ne put le supporter, elle ouvrit les yeux brutalement.  
>Elle se releva légèrement, tout en attendant encore ce son constant qui l'avait sorti de son sommeil, et elle aperçut alors qu'elle se trouvait dans cet endroit familier : sa propre chambre.<p>

_Que faisait-elle ici ? N'était-elle pas censée être morte ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas, où était Damon ?_

Bonnie se leva alors rapidement de son lit, dégageant les couvertures avec brutalité. Elle se précipita sur son bureau à la recherche de son téléphone, et quand elle le trouva, elle s'empressa de regarder la date du jour. Et ce qu'elle vit ne fut rien d'autre, qu'un an après sa soit-disant mort.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle s'empresse de s'habiller, attrapant au passage son sac où elle y fourra son téléphone, et sortit de chez elle. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa voiture, et démarra en trombe.

La panique s'empara d'elle, parce que Bonnie ne savait en aucun cas pourquoi elle était toujours en vie – malgré qu'elle était soulagée de ce fait – ni pourquoi elle était toujours à Mystic Falls, dans un temps avancée du sien. Elle ne savait pas non plus, si ses amis faisaient partie intégrante de ce futur, ni si Damon était en vie. _« Pourvu que ce soit le cas »_ chuchota t-elle pour elle-même.

La jeune métisse se retrouva alors devant le manoir des Salvatore avec une certaine boule au ventre qui grandissait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait en direction de la porte. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était venue directement ici, mais c'était la seule idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Elle pourrait dans ce cas-là, s'assurait que Damon était en vie, et voir si Elena faisait partie de ce monde. Ainsi, elle pourrait logiquement penser que Caroline, Jeremy et les autres étaient aussi ici.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte, qu'elle entra sans plus attendre. Elle pénétra dans le hall, qui donnait vu directement sur le salon qu'elle ne connaissait que trop, où elle y aperçut Elena et Stefan en train de discuter. Or, ces derniers s'arrêtèrent net, quand ils virent l'expression du visage de Bonnie, qui semblait à la fois soulagé, et stupéfait.

Elena se leva directement vers son amie, et déposa alors sa main sur le bras de la jeune métisse, comme en signe de réconfort. Elle arborait une expression inquiète face au silence de Bonnie, encore choquée de voir, qu'elle était apparemment, bien en vie.

- Bonnie, est-ce que tout va bien ? Dit Elena d'une voix inquiète.

- J-Je-, bégaya Bonnie. Où est Damon ?

- Damon ? Interrogat-elle en regardant Stefan étrangement. Pourquoi tu veux savoir où est Damon ? Il t'a fais quelque chose de mal ?

- N-Non, je pensais qu'il était avec toi.

- Non, j'étais avec Stefan toute la matinée. J'ai vu Damon sortir et il semblait énervée alors je ne l'ai pas contrarié plus.

Bonnie n'y comprenait fichtrement rien. Elena était censée soutenir Damon, comme à ses habitudes, lorsque celui-ci n'était pas bien. Elle prenait ce rôle très à cœur, alors pourquoi ce revirement de situation ? Et pourquoi avait-elle passé sa matinée avec Stefan, alors que ces deux derniers ne s'entendaient plus tant que çà ?

- Avec Stefan ? Dit-elle, perdue. Mais-

Cependant, elle n'eut le temps de rien dire de plus, que la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Elle fouilla activement dans son sac, et lorsqu'elle vit alors le prénom de Damon sur son écran, elle s'excusa empressement auprès des ses deux amis, pour sortir du manoir et décrocher au plus vite.

_- Je vois que tu es toujours en vie aussi, entendit-elle._

L'entente de la voix de Damon sonna comme une mélodie qui procure un genre de bien-être. En effet, elle fut soudainement soulagée et libérer d'un certain poids qui s'était logé au creux de son ventre. Elle se dirigea alors de nouveau à sa voiture, s'asseyant sur le siège conducteur, sans pour autant démarrer.

- Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas appris les bonnes manières, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

_- Ha-ha, feint Damon de rire. Où es-tu ? Il faut qu'on parle._

- Devant le manoir.

_- Oh, tu était inquiète pour moi. Cela me touche, se moqua t-il._

- On se retrouve où ? Changea t-elle de sujet.

_- Retrouve moi au square au bord du lac._

Et sans plus attendre, Damon raccrocha, la laissant déjà irritée de son comportement enfantin. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement : malgré qu'elle détestait tout chez lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être contente qu'il soit en vie. Et ce, aussi bizarre que ce soit.

* * *

><p>En arrivant à l'endroit que Damon lui avait annoncé quelques minutes auparavant, Bonnie aperçut immédiatement Damon, assis sur un banc, dans une posture décontractée, comme à son habitude, le bras gauche appuyé sur le bois du banc.<p>

Bonnie arriva alors immédiatement à sa hauteur, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle ressentit de nouveau ce soulagement, ce sentiment de chez-soi qu'elle n'éprouvait jamais envers lui. Mais là, les circonstances étaient différentes.

Celle-ci s'assit alors sur le banc à ses côtés, prenant toujours ses distances de sécurité habituelles avec lui.

- Je suis, hum, soulagée que nous soyons en vie, tous les deux, commença Bonnie, en regardant l'horizon.

- Je le suis aussi, répondit Damon, sérieux.

- Et je ne comprends pas dans quel monde nous sommes. C'est comme si le temps avait avancé, mais que nous, non.

- Ce que je sais, c'est que les gens que nous avons quitté, ne sont plus les mêmes ici.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Les vampires n'existent plus ?

- Non, nous sommes toujours des vampires, sauf Elena. Tout ce qui s'est passé après la transformation d'Elena dans notre monde, ne s'est pas passé ici.

Le tristesse et la colère se lisait sur son visage, et Bonnie comprit alors le sens de toutes ses paroles, et des sentiments qu'il pouvait dégager : Elena et lui n'avait jamais existé.

- Elle est avec Stefan, dit-il en serrant les poings.

- Ce n'est qu'un monde alternatif, ce n'est pas la réalité, tenta t-elle de le rassurer.

- Et je suis censée subir çà jusqu'à quand, hein, Bonnie ? S'écria t-il en se levant. Jusqu'à ce qu'on retourne chez nous ? Oh mais j'oubliais, c'est impossible parce qu'on est _mort_ !

- Ce n'est pas la réalité Damon, cria t-elle en se levant à son tour pour lui faire face. La vraie Elena est en train de surmonter sa peine, avec tous nos amis ! Alors, il faut que tu fasses avec, et j'essaierais de trouver une solution !

- Et comment ?!

- Parce que si Elena n'est pas devenue un vampire, je ne suis pas morte pour Jeremy. Je suis toujours une sorcière.

Damon perdit alors toute l'adrénaline qu'il venait d'acquérir en quelques secondes, et sembla retrouver son calme face à l'assurance et la logique de Bonnie. Cette dernière se calma à son tour, mais sa respiration était toujours haletante.

- Fais nous sortir de ce bordel Bonnie, ou je te jure que des têtes vont tombés.

Et il partit en direction de sa voiture, tout en prenant soin, au passage de bousculer Bonnie avec son épaule.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voici le chapitre 2, qui amorce les moments Bamon. Ne vous inquiétez pas, au prochain chapitre, il y en aura plus !**_

_**Merci à vous pour vos reviews, çà m'encourage beaucoup !**_

_**Teambonbon972: j'espère que la suite te plaira autant :)**_  
><em><strong>Mauve-Lilas: vraiment contente que çà t'ait plus :) j'espère que celui-ci aussi!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Jenifael09: j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre également =)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Cela faisait quelques jours que Bonnie était restée chez elle, sans vraiment sortir, ni voir ses amis, à tenter de trouver une solution pour retourner dans leur propre monde, mais surtout, pour éviter que Damon ne fasse une idiotie, dont lui seul a le secret.<p>

Son comportement était irritant et égoïste, comme à ses habitudes. Il ne pensait pas forcément, à ce que elle, pouvait ressentir dans ce monde, mais plutôt à ce que lui ressentait par rapport à Elena. Il est vrai que dans ce monde, Elena était avec Stefan, car elle n'était jamais devenue vampire. Ses sentiments n'avaient donc jamais changé, malgré qu'elle éprouve toujours une profonde affection pour Damon. Or, il fallait que ce dernier fasse la différence entre cette Elena-ci, et la Elena de leur monde, qui devait pleurer leur mort.

Tandis que Bonnie se trouvait sur son canapé, avec plusieurs grimoires ouverts sur la table basse, elle sursauta dans ce silence qu'elle avait elle-même crée, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle se leva alors, pour ouvrir celle-ci, et apercevoir cette tête blonde, qu'elle aimait tant.

- Bonnie Bennett, je pensais que tu ne faisais plus partie de ce monde ! Plaisanta Caroline en entrant dans la maison.

_Si elle savait._

- Bonjour à toi aussi Care, sourit la jeune sorcière.

- A quoi te servent tous ses grimoires ?

- Oh, euh, je m'entraîne à jeter des sorts. Tu sais, au cas où, feint Bonnie.

- Et bien, c'est l'heure de la pause, car on doit aller faire du shopping, tu te souviens ?

- Euh...

- Oh non, Bonnie, tu as une mémoire de poisson rouge, se plaignit Caroline. On a rendez-vous avec Elena, pour trouver nos tenues pour demain soir !

- Il y a quelque chose demain soir aussi ? Questionna Bonnie.

- Tu es irrécupérable ! Je t'expliquerais çà pour la énième fois en route !

Les deux jeunes filles partirent donc en direction du centre de Mystic Falls, pour faire les boutiques et rejoindre Elena. Durant le trajet, Bonnie apprit que les trois jeunes filles étaient toujours à l'université de Whitemore, et que les vacances d'été venaient de commencer. Aussi, elle fut avertir, apparemment pour la énième fois, d'une fête qui allait se dérouler le lendemain soir.

Caroline et Bonnie arrivèrent rapidement au lieu de rendez-vous donné, et retrouvèrent Elena, les attendant assise sur un banc. Lorsque ses deux amies sortirent de la voiture et arrivèrent vers elle, Elena s'empressa de les serrer dans ses bras en guise d'un bonjour. Et lorsque Bonnie fut enlacée par sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance, elle ressentit un sentiment de joie. Il est vrai que ce monde n'était pas celui de Bonnie, mais celui-ci était exactement le monde dans lequel elle aurait voulu vivre. C'était exactement, le futur qu'elle avait imaginé pour toutes les trois : un futur où tout le monde était heureux.

* * *

><p>- Tadam ! Dit alors Caroline en sortant de la cabine d'essayage. Alors ?<p>

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, pas du tout convaincue par la robe que présentait Caroline, si bien que leur visage se transforma en une sorte de grimace. Caroline soupira en maugréant à leur sujet, et Elena et Bonnie échangèrent un regard, pour ensuite laisser leur rire s'entendre dans le magasin.

Assises toutes les deux sur les sièges en face des cabines, elles continuèrent de discuter tout en attendant la quatrième robe que Caroline allait essayer.

- Alors, avec Stefan, comment çà se passe ?

- C'est juste parfait, sourit Elena. Depuis le lycée où on s'est mis ensemble, on a eu des hauts et des bas. Mais là, plus de menace à Mystic Falls, et on est juste heureux.

Cela se voyait sur son visage, tant son sourire était éclatant de bonheur, et ses yeux remplis d'étoiles.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi 'Lena, tu le mérites !

- Merci, et maintenant il ne reste plus que toi célibataire !

- L'occasion de la fête pour lui trouver un petit-ami, dit alors Caroline en sortant de la cabine.

Bonnie, célibataire ? Mais, qu'en était-il de Jeremy ? Il est vrai que elle n'avait malheureusement pas pu le contacter durant ces deux derniers jours, depuis l'arrivée dans ce monde, mais elle et Jeremy, prenait parfois le temps de se laisser tranquille pour mieux se retrouver. Alors, elle ne comprenait pas que dans ce monde, elle n'était pas avec lui.

- Celle-là ! Changea de sujet Bonnie. Elle est parfaite !

- J'approuve ! Dit alors Elena.

Caroline rentra pour la énième fis dans la cabine pour enfin, pouvoir passer à la caisse, et aller manger un bout.

- Je n'ai pas forcément envie de trouver quelqu'un, avoua Bonnie.

- Tu n'es plus avec Jeremy depuis cette foutue histoire avec Anna, Bon'. Il est temps d'avancer.

Bonnie acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, puis se leva avec Elena lorsque Caroline sortit enfin. Ainsi, elle se dirigèrent vers la caisse, pour payer leur achat du jour.

Elle comprit alors, que la Bonnie de ce monde, n'avait jamais pardonné à Jeremy de l'avoir laissé pour Anna. Ainsi, le puzzle continuait de se former. Cela la rendait triste en effet, car elle aimait beaucoup Jeremy. Mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas changer quoique se soit dans ce monde : tout devait rester intact, ou cela pourrait se retourner contre elle, et ce, malgré qu'elle sache que rester loin de Jeremy allait être difficile. Maintenant, elle comprenait ce que ressentait Damon, mais pas au point de vouloir tuer des gens.

- Les filles, il faut que je vous annonce quelque chose, dit alors Elena, lorsqu'elles marchèrent en direction du Mystic Grill.

- Tu me fais peur, s'enquit Bonnie, soudainement inquiète.

- Non, rigola Elena, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

- Oh non, ne me dis pas que -, commenca Caroline.

- Si : Stefan m'a demandé en mariage, et j'ai dis oui !

Les deux jeunes filles crièrent de joie en même temps, faisant même tourner les passants dans la rue. Caroline et Bonnie étaient heureuses, c'était clair. Elles enlacèrent alors leur meilleure amie, la félicitant de cet heureux événement, qui les ravivaient tous. _Tous, sauf Damon._

* * *

><p>Après cette journée pleine de surprise, Bonnie s'affala sur le canapé, de nouveau face à ces grimoires. Elle avait tellement cherché dans ces-derniers, sans rien trouver cependant. Que devait-elle faire pour les ramener dans leur monde ? Bien-sûr, que çà ne serait pas facile, mais elle ne savait vraiment pas, par où commencer. Elle ne savait en aucun cas si c'était une formule qui les sortirait de là, où peut-être une légende de sorcière, qui leur dirait comment faire, ou encore une personne. Elle aurait tant aimé que sa grand-mère soit là pour l'aider.<p>

Elle sursauta de nouveau lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte, et lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle aperçut que les billes bleus de Damon. Il semblait toujours aussi triste, mais un peu plus déterminé que la dernière fois, et Bonnie espérait secrètement, qu'il avait compris qu'ici, ce n'était pas la vraie Elena.

- Damon, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venue voir ma sorcière préférée, n'ai-je pas le droit ? La nargua t-il comme à son habitude.

- Viens en au fait Damon.

- Je viens voir si tes petites recherches avancent.

- J'y travaille.

- Çà veut dire non, remarqua t-il.

_Des fois, elle aurait aimé qu'il ne la connaisse moins que çà. _

_-_ Je- Je cherche, ok ? Dit-elle alors.

- Laisse moi entrer, que je puisse t'aider.

- Quoi ? Non ! Hors de question, répondit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Tu me blesses au plus haut point, Bon-Bon, feint Damon.

- Arrête ton manège, je ne te laisserais pas entrer. Fin de la discussion.

- Si je suis ta logique : ce n'est pas ta vraie maison, puisque ce n'est pas notre monde, alors tu n'as aucune crainte à me laisser entrer.

Bonnie le regarda alors droit dans les yeux, stupéfaite par son argument. Il arborait alors ce sourire vainqueur qu'elle détestait tant, mais, elle l'avoue, lui donnait beaucoup de charme. Elle soupira alors de mécontentement, et dit alors les trois petits mots, qui feraient frémir n'importe quel vampire. _« Tu peux entrer »_.

Damon ne semblait pas en revenir lui-même. Depuis tout ce temps qu'il connaissait Bonnie, c'était bien la première fois qu'il entrait dans sa demeure. Il semblait tout observer autour de lui, chaque parcelle était passer au crible. Bonnie quant à elle, l'observer, lui. Il avait l'air d'être un de ses enfants à qui on offre un cadeau de Noël, et elle semblait l'avoir comblé – du moins pour l'instant.

Il s'installa alors sur le divan, et elle s'assit à ses côtés à son tour. Damon prit alors un des nombreux grimoires, et se mit à le feuilleter, avec une moue sérieuse, qui fit légèrement sourire Bonnie. _Mais pourquoi souriait-elle ? _Elle se rendait compte en réalité, que la présence de Damon était réconfortante, car elle ne se retrouvait pas seule dans cet endroit. Et ce sentiment envers lui était plus qu'étrange.

- Je sais que je suis beau, dit-il sans la regarder, mais ce n'est pas comme çà qu'on va sortir de là.

- Je me moquais juste intérieurement de ta mine aussi sérieuse, mentit-elle.

Et Damon, qui ne la regardait toujours pas, ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à sa remarque. Est-ce qu'il savait qu'elle mentait ? Cà, elle n'en saura jamais rien.  
>Ils restèrent alors là pendant encore des heures, à rechercher des choses qui pourraient les aider, à s'échanger à voix haute leurs idées, et Bonnie ne se souvient même pas à quel moment, elle s'était endormie.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 qui est là ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**_

_**Et merci teambonbon972 pour ta review: je suis contente que mon chapitre te plaise et j'espère que celui-ci également! Moi aussi je préfère Bonnie sans Jeremy, et du coup je profite de mon histoire pour l'évincer ^^. Pour l'amitié des filles, je trouve aussi que çà manque à la série, malheureusement ! Et oui, le regard de Bonnie change à propos de Damon, et dans ce chapitre, çà va aussi se voir :) ! Encore merci!**_

* * *

><p>Le soleil éclatant pénétrait dans le salon de Bonnie, où celle-ci était encore dans les bras de Morphée. Cependant, ce soleil chaud, la réveilla en douceur, et Bonnie ouvrit alors ses paupières. Elle découvrit alors qu'elle s'était endormie plus vite que prévu, la veille au soir, tant la fatigue l'avait envahie. Mais ce qu'elle ne se souvenait pas – ou plutôt pas encore – c'était que Damon se trouvait lui aussi chez elle, avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.<p>

Lorsque cette information lui vient à l'esprit, elle se releva d'un bond, se demandant où Damon avait bien pu passer. Elle pensa alors qu'il avait du partir tôt dans la matinée, en prenant soin d'éviter de la réveiller. Et cette idée-là, n'était tellement pas Damon, que cela lui parut fortement bizarre.

Elle se contenta alors de se diriger vers sa cuisine, comme tous les matins. Elle sursauta alors, lorsqu'elle aperçut Damon, là où il sirotait tranquillement un verre de jus.

- Bordel Damon, tu m'as fais peur ! Grogna Bonnie.

- C'est qu'elle n'est pas du matin_ la petite sorcière_, remarqua Damon.

Bonnie ne releva pas, et lui jeta simplement un de ses regards qu'elle lui réservait spécialement pour lui. Il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas du matin, et çà Damon lui faisait bien savoir. Elle attrapa à son tour un verre, et se servit le jus que Damon avait pris le soin de sortir, sans son autorisation. A croire que c'était chez lui également.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce, tandis que Damon observait les moindres faits et gestes de Bonnie. Elle lui prit alors son verre vide, et le lava avec le sien, dans l'évier de la cuisine. Elle sentait le regard insistant de Damon dans son dos qui semblait lui brûlait tout particulièrement.

- Je pense que nous ne trouverons rien dans les grimoires, dit-il enfin.

- Je pense aussi.

- Bon-Bon est d'accord avec moi ? S'enquit Damon pour la taquiner.

- Je suis simplement d'accord avec ce que tu viens de dire.

- Bien-sûr.

- J'irais à la bibliothèque faire des recherches, changea t-elle de sujet.

- Bien.

Puis après cette brève conversation, il tourna les talons, suivit de près par Bonnie qui se demandait où il allait. Lorsqu'elle aperçut qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, elle s'exclama à sa plus grande surprise :

- Où vas-tu ?

Il se retourna alors, et ses perles bleus semblèrent transpercer les iris verts de Bonnie. Cependant, elle ne se démontait jamais face à lui, malgré le fait que son regard lui procurait quelque chose d'étrange en elle, et qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout que la présence de Damon la rassurait.

- On s'inquiète pour moi, Bon-Bon ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses de bêtises, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences sur notre propre monde.

- Je n'en ferais pas, la rassura t-il simplement.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, et il ouvrit alors la porte pour s'éloigner. Mais juste avant de partir, il se tourna de nouveau vers elle, un sourire machiavélique sur son visage, et lui dit alors :

- Oh fait, tu ronfles dans la nuit.

- Espèce de-

Mais il était déjà partit.

* * *

><p>Le soir même, Bonnie était partie chez Caroline, accompagnée d'Elena, pour se préparer pour la fête. Elle avait donc enfilé la robe, s'était maquillée pour l'occasion, et était fin prête pour profiter de cette nuit avec ses amis.<p>

Lorsque les trois jeunes filles arrivèrent ensemble à la fête, celle-ci battait déjà son plein. La musique résonnait à tue-tête, et les jeunes dansaient sur cette musique de manière effrénée. Bonnie ne put s'empêcher d'échanger un regard et un sourire complices avec ses deux meilleures amies qui semblaient aussi emballées qu'elle.

C'est dans sa magnifique robe bordeaux que Bonnie suivit Elena et Caroline rejoindre Stefan qui les attendait patiemment dans un coin. Et lorsqu'elles s'approchèrent, le visage de Stefan s'illumina instantanément en voyant Elena. Elle l'embrassa alors tendrement et l'emmena rapidement sur la piste de danse.

Lorsqu'elle les vit danser ensemble, avec cette complicité et tout cet amour qu'il partageait, Bonnie ressentit une joie immense dans son cœur : cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses deux amis heureux comme çà. Alors, lorsqu'elle vit Tyler au loin, elle incita Caroline à le rejoindre, juste pour voir de nouveau, ce bonheur qui émanait de ses amis.

Bonnie sentit alors une présence à côté d'elle, et elle ne sait pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais elle savait très bien de qui il s'agissait. Elle tourna alors son visage vers lui, pour l'observer. Il portait une chemise noire, qui lui allait à la perfection, laissant imaginer les courbes de ses muscles avec facilité. Il avait ce regard perçant perdu dans la foule, et ce visage toujours aussi harmonieux. Bonnie ne pouvait nier sa beauté, et ce malgré le fait qu'elle le détestait et qu'il était irritant à souhait.

- Tu as menti, dit-elle simplement.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Je ne ronfle pas.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette remarque, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Bonnie fut surprise de voir que son regard semblait encore plus bleuté et plus étincelant qu'avant. Il arborait toujours ce sourire en coin, et il semblait amusé de la situation.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir, puisque tu dors ?

- Parce que je te connais assez pour savoir que tu veux juste m'ennuyer.

- Je crois qu'on est passé au stade de « meilleur ami », vu que tu me connais tant que çà.

Bonnie, sans le regarder, savait pertinemment qu'il souriait face à leur conversation, si bien qu'elle souriait également face à ces enfantillages. Le silence régnait entre eux, tandis que la fête battait toujours son plein. Soudain, une musique un peu plus douce fit son entrée, et tous les couples présents sur la piste ne formèrent plus qu'un.

- Danse avec moi.

Bonnie leva alors les yeux vers lui, et en voyant la mine si sérieuse de Damon, elle pouvait voir, que ce n'était pas une de ses blagues habituelles. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait rien de farfelue dans sa demande, et le fait de savoir lire en lui de cette façon l'effrayer un peu.

- Ok, murmura t-elle.

Il lui prit alors la main, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Ainsi, il entoura ses bras autour de la petite taille de Bonnie, tandis que cette dernière posait les siens autour de son cou. Il l'approcha alors contre son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux collés.

Cette proximité perturbait un temps soit peu Bonnie, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se tenir aussi près de Damon Salvatore. Quand à lui, il semblait toujours aussi décontracté qu'à ses habitudes. Elle quitta alors son regard intense pour se caler contre son épaule, et lorsque ce fut le cas, son parfum enivra rapidement Bonnie, qui ressentit alors quelque chose d'étrange dans son estomac.

- Je m'y suis fais à l'idée, dit-il simplement à son oreille.

- A laquelle ?

- Qu'on peut rester coincer ici.

Damon se détacha alors légèrement d'elle, et la fit tournoyer pour la reprendre dans ses bras. Elle rit alors, plus éclatante que jamais. Elle semblait heureuse, épanouie. Du moins, c'était ce que Damon voyait, et cela n'était pas déplaisant à voir du tout. Il appréciait cela même un peu trop.

Il est vrai que le manque d'Elena se faisait ressentir, et il était dur pour lui de voir Elena si proche et si inaccessible. Et le fait d'avoir Bonnie auprès de lui, le rendait un peu plus joyeux que depuis son arrivée, et il s'apercevait de certaines choses qu'il n'avait pas forcément vu en elle dans l'autre monde. Comme sa beauté par exemple, ou son rire enivrant.

- Je trouverais un moyen de te renvoyer dans notre monde, la rassura t-elle.

Sauf que Bonnie n'avait pas surveiller ses paroles, et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici, elle disait à voix haute, ce qu'elle ressentait depuis ces quelques jours. Il se détacha alors d'elle, la regardant fortement surpris de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et Bonnie baissa instinctivement les yeux face à lui.

- De quoi tu parles ? Lui dit-il alors.

Ils s'étaient tous deux éloignés de leur précédente position. Ils ne se touchaient plus et avaient repris leur distance, comme pour éclater la bulle de bien-être qu'ils avaient précédemment crée.

- Laisse tomber.

Puis Bonnie prit ses jambes à son cou, et d'une marche rapide, s'éloigna de Damon, de cette foutue danse, de cette musique et de ce bordel qui se passait dans sa tête et son corps. Lorsqu'elle fut assez éloignée de la fête, elle ralentit un peu, pour se remettre de tout ce qui venait de se passer. Mais c'était sans compter la rapidité surnaturelle de Damon, et son caractère persévérant. Elle sentit alors quelqu'un l'attraper par le bras, et la tirer dans le sens inverse de sa marche.

- J'ai dis « De quoi tu parles » ? répéta t-il froidement.

- Et moi, je t'ai dis de laisser tomber, alors maintenant, laisse moi partir, dit-elle en tentant de se détacher de Damon.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux plus retourner dans notre monde ?!

- Parce que je suis bien ici ! S'écria t-elle alors.

Un silence régna alors entre eux. Et Damon n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer de rester ici ? Comment pouvait-elle imaginer qu'il la laisserait derrière lui ? C'était impensable.

- Ce n'est pas réel ! S'écria t-il à son tour.

- Cela l'est pour moi ! Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je vois Caroline heureuse avec Tyler qui n'est pas allé chasser Klaus. Je vois Stefan heureux avec une Elena pétillante, qui ne se déchire plus avec toi !

- Tu te voiles la face, dit-il amèrement.

- Peut-être, mais je tiendrais ma promesse : je te renverrais là-bas, mais je veux qu'en échange, tu respectes mon choix.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Je vais finir par croire que tu te soucies vraiment de moi, sourit-elle tristement.

Il ne pouvait pas lui montrer l'affection qu'il avait pour elle, si elle avait décidé de rester ici, sans lui. Il ne pouvait pas montrer sa faiblesse, surtout pas à Bonnie Bennett. Alors, Damon fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux : il cachait ses sentiments avec sa froideur légendaire.

- Marché conclu.

Et sans crier garde, il disparut.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Encore merci pour vos reviews, cela me fait trop plaisir !**_

_**Teambonbon972 : Merci pour ta review, et comme tu le remarques, Damon et Bonnie forment un lien sans s'en rendre compte. Et tu verras dans ce chapitre, ce lien se renforce !**_

_**Mauve-Lilas : Merci également pour ta review ! J'essaie de rendre Damon aussi irritant pour Bonnie que dans la série, même si je ne suis pas une experte en la matière ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !**_

* * *

><p>Cela faisait environ deux semaines que l'altercation entre Damon et Bonnie avait eu lieu, et depuis tout ce temps-là, Bonnie n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de la part de ce sale vampire. Et malgré qu'elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, cela l'embêtait voire même la blessait fortement. Or, Bonnie ne voulait en aucun cas montrer à Damon qu'elle éprouvait une certaine affection pour lui. Pourtant, ne pas le voir durant tout ce temps, la déranger. Mais cela ne devait pas être forcément son cas.<p>

Elle se surprenait à penser à lui, à se demander ce qu'il faisait, où il était, et comment il pouvait se sentir dans ce monde qui ne lui correspondait pas. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Et dans cette optique-là, comme pour masquer cette absence, elle n'avait fait que des recherches pour trouver un moyen de le renvoyer chez eux, pour qu'il soit enfin en paix. Pour qu'il soit enfin avec Elena et heureux. Parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour lui.

- Bonnie, houhou ?! Dit une voix qui la fit sursauter.

- Excuse-moi Elena, tu disais ?

Bonnie en avait même oublié qu'elle se trouvait chez les Salvatore, avec Elena et Caroline, avec une préparatrice de mariage en face d'elle. En effet, Elena voulait l'avis de ses meilleures amies pour le thème couleur qu'elle et Stefan allaient choisir.

- Elle rêvasse souvent en ce moment, dit Elena à l'intention de la wedding planner.

- Je préfère le violet, répondit Caroline tout en réfléchissant.

- Ce n'est pas plutôt à Stefan de choisir avec toi ? Demanda Bonnie.

- Stefan se moque de la couleur, il veut juste que tout soit parfait pour moi.

- Je dirais violet aussi !

- Adjugé ! S'écria Elena heureuse.

Ainsi, Elena ramena la wedding planner à la porte d'entrée, pour lui dire au revoir, et après que cela soit fait, elle se précipita vers ses deux amies, en s'affalant à côté de Caroline sur le canapé, soupirant de bonheur.

- Alors, le mariage à la fin du mois d'août ? Demanda Bonnie assise sur le canapé d'en face.

- Oui ! J'ai tellement hâte !

- Et moi donc, ajouta Caroline.

- On te changera pas toi, rit alors Elena.

- Au fait, Stefan n'est pas là ? Questionna Bonnie.

- Non, dit Elena. Il est allé avec Damon faire des essayages.

Bonnie acquiesça seulement de la tête, surprise que Damon s'investisse dans ce mariage. A croire peut être, qu'il avait compris que ce n'était qu'un monde alternatif. Ou tout simplement, qu'il profitait du bonheur de son frère.

- Quelqu'un parle de moi ?

La voix de Damon retourna l'estomac de Bonnie d'une façon qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela soit possible. Elle détourna alors le regard pour apercevoir le – magnifique – visage du vampire, qui semblait surpris de voir Bonnie chez lui. Il la regarda un bref instant, se détournant vers le bar directement. Stefan suivit alors derrière lui, et se dirigea directement vers Elena qui s'était levée en le voyant.

- Je disais juste à Bonnie que vous étiez allés faire des essayages pour le mariage.

- Je remarque que tu es toujours aussi curieuse, piqua alors Damon froidement.

- Damon! S'écria Elena.

- Quoi ? Feint-il.

Cela n'aurait eu aucune conséquence sur Bonnie en temps réel, mais bizarrement, aujourd'hui cela la blessait. Premièrement, parce qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de travailler sur son retour, durant ses deux semaines. Deuxièmement, parce qu'il n'avait même pas daigné donner des nouvelles. Et troisièmement, parce qu'elle avait cette foutue affection envers lui, qu'elle espérait simplement amicale.

Elle se leva alors, le regardant droit dans les yeux, d'une façon qui aurait pu le tuer si elle avait des flèches à la place. Elle s'excusa auprès d'Elena et de ses autres amis, et partit du manoir, sans même se retourner.

* * *

><p>Le soir était tombé sur Mystic Falls, et Bonnie s'était préparé une tasse de thé et s'était emmitouflée chaudement dans son plaid, face à sa cheminée. Elle profitait du calme présent et de cette chaleur réconfortante pour se remettre de tout ce qui se passait.<p>

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait avec Damon, et ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui. Elle était censée le détester au départ, puis petit à petit, ils étaient devenus partenaires. Mais à présent, il y avait autre chose, et elle ne pouvait se permettre de s'attacher à Damon affectueusement. Il était bien trop destructeur envers lui et les gens autour de lui. Elle y laisserait des plumes, c'était sur.

Bonnie ferma les yeux un instant, pour arrêter de penser et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle en fit presque tombé sa tasse de thé, tant elle sursauta. Assis sur le fauteuil à côté de son divan se trouvait Damon, son sourire narquois et sa tête amusée, la fixant sans gêne.

Elle se leva alors d'un bond, et d'un geste de la main, le fit valser à travers la maison, pour qu'il se retrouve au sol dans le couloir. Elle avait tant de haine envers lui à ce moment-là, qu'elle avait besoin de se défouler sur lui, elle avait besoin de lui faire aussi mal qu'il lui avait fait durant ses deux semaines.

Elle entendit un grognement de sa part, et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il la poussa alors à son tour avec sa force surnaturelle. Or, Damon prit tout de même soin de la pousser juste pour l'éloigner et montrer qu'il ripostait. Ainsi, elle resta tout de même debout, et s'éloigna juste de quelques mètres.

- Sors de chez moi, s'écria t-elle énervée.

Elle ressentait l'énervement jusque dans son sang, ainsi, elle le propulsa contre la porte d'entrée. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter, il fallait qu'elle extériorise tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne voulait plus le voir, elle ne voulait plus rien de lui.

Damon, qui commençait à perdre patience, se précipita sur elle avec sa vitesse hors norme, et la plaqua contre le premier mur qui s'offrait à lui. Cela lui coupa alors toute envie d'utiliser sa magie, tant elle fut surprise par son geste et par leur proximité.

Leurs respirations haletantes se mélangeaient alors, et leurs regards ne se détachaient pas. Le silence régnait alors dans la pièce, précédemment brutalisé par les deux êtres surnaturels.

- Je suis désolée, souffla t-il.

Damon n'avait pas besoin de dire plus, parce que Bonnie savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'excusait pas que pour ce qu'il s'était produit au manoir, mais également pour ses deux semaines-là. Et c'était étrange, de se comprendre aussi facilement pour deux êtres qui n'étaient pas censés être aussi proche que çà.

Bonnie ne dit rien. Elle profitait juste de ce moment, de son regard qui n'en avait que pour elle, et du son de sa voix. Et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il déposa alors ses lèvres contre les siennes, délicatement.

Leur contact électrisa alors Damon, qui ne savait pas pourquoi il avait engendré ce baiser, alors qu'il ne voulait qu'Elena et personne d'autres qu'Elena. Mais à ce moment précis, il s'en fichait bien. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était que Bonnie Bennett l'embrasse en retour, et qu'ils succombent tous les deux à l'autre, pour qu'il puisse arrêter de ressentir cette foutue affection pour elle, cette foutue tristesse de l'imaginer rester ici alors qu'il s'en irait. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit : elle l'embrassa alors en retour, et c'est sans aucune gêne, ni aucune pensée, qu'ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, _dangereux_ et même _destructeur_.

_Destructeur_ parce qu'ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils avaient brisé cette barrière qu'ils s'étaient toujours fixés. Et _dangereux_, parce qu'ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais ils étaient en train de tombés l'un pour l'autre.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Tadaaam: chapitre 5 en ligne, et qui j'espère vous plaira :) !_**

**Teambonbo972: Encore merci de ta présence et de ta review à chacun de mes chapitres :) c'est toujours avec plaisir que je la lis !**

**BeFreeForever: Merci de ta review et de tes compliments! Cela me touche beaucoup :) ! Et comme tu m'as la demandée, voici un chapitre plus long :) en espérant qu'il te plaise!**

**Guest: Merci de ton passage et comme tu dis Bamon forever ! **

**Mimi34: Merci de ton compliment :) j'espère que la suite de ma fic te plaira toujours autant !**

* * *

><p><em>C'était comme un doux rêve que l'on vivait éveillé. Ses lèvres étaient à la fois douces mais à la fois possessive, et Bonnie aurait voulu ne jamais se réveiller de cet étrange, mais si agréable rêve. Or, Damon s'était détachée d'elle, et tous deux venaient de réaliser à l'instant même, la grossière erreur qu'ils venaient de faire. <em>

_Il s'écarta d'elle, mettant alors de la distance entre eux, tout en se regardant, encore perdu et perturbé par ce qui venait de se produire. _

_- Je vais y aller, dit-il plus pour lui que pour elle._

_- Ok, murmura t-elle alors._

_Et en même pas une seconde, Damon avait disparu, la laissant alors plantée-là, encore perturbée par ce baiser qu'il avait engendré. Elle se toucha alors les lèvres, avec l'honteuse envie, de ressentir celles de Damon à nouveau sur les siennes._

Soudain, la bouilloire que Bonnie avait mise, quelques minutes auparavant, sur le feu, commença à siffler, la sortant de ses pensées. Elle se précipita alors pour l'enlever, et la posa sur le côté en maugréant, tant elle était chaude. Elle se maudit alors de continuer à penser à cette scène entre Damon et elle, qui s'était passée la veille au soir.

Elle s'accouda alors contre son plan de travail, la tête dans les mains, se demandant ce qu'il lui avait bien pris de l'embrasser de cette façon, mais surtout ce qui lui avait pris aussi de répondre. Il était le petit-ami de sa meilleure amie – qui dans ce monde était avec Stefan. Cela n'arrangeait rien à sa culpabilité.

Elle soupira alors et se servit une tasse de thé chaude, puis alla rejoindre son canapé, où était ouvert un livre de légende qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque quelques semaines auparavant, sans vraiment y prêter attention.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fermer ce livre pour sortir, son regard s'arrêta alors sur une page bien précise. Elle ferma alors le livre précipitamment, le mit dans son sac, et s'en alla en voiture en direction du manoir.

D'après ses souvenirs, Stefan et Elena n'étaient en aucun cas présents au manoir, parce qu'ils avaient rendez-vous pour les préparatifs de leur mariage. Elle espérait que cela soit toujours le cas lorsqu'elle arriverait, pour éviter des questions embarrassantes de leur part. Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Elle arriva alors devant le manoir, et tout en remarquant que la voiture d'Elena n'était pas garée devant, elle espérait alors cette fois, que Damon soit là. Alors qu'elle frappa à la porte, et que personne ne répondit, elle se détourna prête à s'en aller. Mais avant d'en avoir le temps, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, pour laisser apparaître la personne qu'elle devait voir. Or, elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir torse nu, arborant juste un jean, et les cheveux encore mouillés. Et à vrai dire, il semblait aussi surpris qu'elle de la voir ici.

Bonnie entra alors sans rien dire, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Il était vrai qu'avant leur baiser, elle ne prêtait guère attention au physique de Damon. Mais, les choses avaient changés : quelque chose d'intime s'était passé entre eux, et malgré qu'elle aurait voulu oublier la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, de la douceur de sa bouche contre la sienne, elle ne le pouvait pas. Son goût la hantait, la consumait. Et le voir de cette façon, n'arrangeait guère les choses.

En un quart de seconde, Damon se retrouva alors assis sur le canapé du salon, et cette fois-ci un t-shirt sur lui. Il semblait plutôt décontracté, alors que Bonnie ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'emmène Bon-Bon ?

Elle se demandait si elle devait feindre comme lui ce qui s'était rien passé la veille, ou lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Mais en voyant son petit sourire en coin, son regard machiavélique et sa nonchalance, elle opta pour la première option.

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous intéresser, dit-elle alors.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé à ses côtés, mais assez loin pour éviter tous contacts physiques, et ouvrit le livre à page qu'elle avait précédemment marqué.

- Un ascendant, c'est quoi ? Demanda Damon en lisant la feuille.

- C'est un objet ancien, qui permet d'ouvrir un portail entre deux dimensions.

- Où on peut le trouver ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Bonnie. Il a été caché des siècles de çà, pour que des personnes mal intentionnés ne l'utilisent pas.

- Je me considère comme une personne bien intentionné, étant donné que je demande juste à sortir d'ici, retrouver ma famille, dit Damon en se levant.

- Je vais tenter un sort de localisation.

Elle se mit alors devant le livre, prête à se concentrer pour effectuer ce sort. Il était vrai que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait un tel sort, mais elle voulait absolument aider Damon, et ce malgré que cela lui fasse mal au cœur de se dire, qu'il voulait rentrer sans elle.

- "_Phasmato tribum, Nas Ex Veras_"

Un vent sortit de nul part, sembla s'emparer de la pièce, faisant légèrement voler les cheveux courts de la jeune sorcière. Et tandis que Damon l'observait, car il avait toujours été fasciné par la sorcellerie de Bonnie et des sorcières en général, il aperçut alors un petit sourire en coin se former, et le vent s'estompa alors.

Bonnie ouvrit alors les yeux, et trouva directement le regard de Damon, qui semblait attendre patiemment ce qu'elle avait découvert.

- Je sais où il est.

* * *

><p>- Tu n'avais pas dit que tu savais où ce foutu ascendant se trouvait ?<p>

Bonnie soupira à l'entente de Damon qui ne cessait de maugréer constamment. Cela faisait en effet, un bon moment qu'ils marchaient à travers la forêt, à la recherche de cet objet. Et malgré que Bonnie avait vu où il se trouvait, elle ne savait pas exactement où dans cette forêt.

- J'ai déjà trouvé un objet qui serait susceptible de fonctionner, je pense que je peux me passer de ce commentaire, s'énerva Bonnie.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique se soit, que Bonnie s'écria tout à coup :

- C'est ici !

- J'aurais besoin d'un peu plus de précision, car vois-tu, on est au beau milieu de nul part.

Bonnie le regarda alors froidement, toujours aussi agacé de son comportement enfantin. Elle lui jeta alors la pelle qu'ils avaient emportés pour l'occasion, et il la rattrapa au vol. Elle lui désigna alors du doigts l'endroit qu'elle avait ressenti comme le bon, et Damon entreprit de creuser, et Bonnie s'assit tranquillement sur un rocher, non loin de là.

Damon creusa plus rapidement que Bonnie ne l'aurait cru, et en seulement quelques minutes, il avait déjà bien entamé la terre de la forêt. Le silence régnait entre eux, mais le cerveau de Bonnie fumait : elle détestait le comportement de Damon à feindre que rien ne s'était passé, et surtout elle avait besoin d'avoir des réponses.

Elle aurait voulu que son cœur se calme, qu'il ralentisse un peu pour ne pas qu'il entende sa crainte et son excitation à la fois. Mais Damon avait bien entendu, elle le voyait à son regard, qui s'était à présent, poser sur elle.

- Il faut qu'on parle d'hier soir, dit-elle tout à coup.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, grimaça t-il ironiquement, en reprenant son travail.

- Arrête de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ! S'écria t-elle.

En un rien de temps, Damon se retrouvait en face d'elle, la surprenant une fois de plus si bien qu'elle sursauta. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, et il semblait tout à fait déterminé à parler cette fois-ci.

- Parlons de ce qui s'est passé ! Dit-il froidement.

- Tu m'as embrassé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?!

- Et toi qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de te laisser faire ?

- J-J'en sais rien ! On aurait jamais dû, c'est tout !

- Non, on aurait jamais dû.

Cependant, le regard de Damon en disait autrement. Et Bonnie lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Son regard s'était étrangement adouci, ce qui calma la jeune sorcière.

- Comme je n'aurais jamais dû faire çà, lui murmura t-il alors.

Et Damon l'embrassa alors de nouveau, aussi passionnément et langoureusement que la dernière fois. Comme il venait de le dire, il n'aurait jamais dû l'embrasser de nouveau, comme Bonnie n'aurait jamais dû répondre à son baiser cette fois encore.

Ils se détachèrent alors lentement, se regardant toujours droit dans les yeux, avec cette envie qui les dévorait de plus en plus.

Il la lâcha alors du regard pour retourner dans le trou et continuait à creuser, tandis que Bonnie s'était tut. Elle ne pouvait enlever son petit sourire que Damon venait de lui procurait.

- C'est çà qu'on cherche, dit alors Damon en tenant l'ascendant dans sa main.

- Oui, c'est çà qu'on cherche.

Sauf que cette voix n'appartenait en aucun cas à Bonnie, et lorsque celle-ci et Damon se retournèrent vers cette voix, ils aperçurent un jeune homme, appuyé sur un arbre avec un air décontracté, les regarder avec un air machiavélique.

En un rien de temps, Damon se retrouva à charger le jeune homme en question, et à le plaquer contre l'arbre auquel il se tenait. Il le tenait fermement par le col, ses yeux s'entourant de veines et s'assombrissant.

- Damon, appela Bonnie pour tenter de le calmer.

_En vain._

- Qui es-tu ? Siffla t-il menaçant.

- Kai, mais je suis aussi celui qui te fera revoir ta précieuse petite amie, ou devrais-je dire première petite amie étant donné que la seconde se trouve ici.

Damon en perdit alors le peu de patience qu'il avait et le souleva encore plus haut et le tînt encore plus fort. Bonnie retint son souffle avec la peur que Damon ne tue ce jeune homme en un quart de seconde tant il était peu patient en général.

- Explique-toi, grogna t-il.

- Je connais le sort qui pourra nous renvoyer dans notre monde, mais seul une sorcière Bennett peut le faire.

- Tu fais partie de notre monde aussi ? Demanda Bonnie.

- J'ai été envoyé ici par une sorcière.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna t-elle en plissant des yeux.

- C'est personnel, chérie, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Mesure tes paroles, menaça Damon.

Bonnie posa alors sa main sur le bras de Damon comme pour lui demander de le relâcher sans le tuer, de préférence. Ce qu'il fit, sans même avoir besoin de la regarder. Il relâcha alors Kai qui en tomba presque tant il le fit brutalement. Le jeune homme en question s'éloigna alors des deux êtres surnaturels.

- Qui nous dit que c'est la vérité ? Dit alors Damon.

- Rien, il faudra me faire confiance.

* * *

><p>- Tu lui fais confiance ?<p>

La voix de Bonnie sortit Damon de ses pensées, et tous deux qui marchaient vers la porte d'entrée de la maison de Bonnie, s'arrêtèrent sur le perron.

- Non, dit-il alors. Je le déteste déjà, à vrai dire.

- Je crois qu'il l'a bien compris, ne put-elle s'empêcher de sourire.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, chacun arborant un sourire aux lèvres, sans s'en rendre compte. Puis Damon brisa le contact qu'ils avaient précédemment crée, en détournant la tête, presque gêné de ce qui se produisait entre eux. Il était vrai, qu'une fois de plus, il avait cédé à cette grande tentation qui grandissait en lui : celle d'embrasser Bonnie. Après avoir goûter une fois à ses lèvres, la seule idée de recommencer le hantait. A son plus grand malheur.

- Fais attention, dit Damon. Ce psychopathe est capable de venir te harceler.

- Je saurais me protéger, sourit-elle alors.

- Bien.

Un court silence régna alors, et leurs regards n'arrivaient en aucun cas à se détacher. Damon s'approcha alors de Bonnie, et cette-dernière savait parfaitement ses intentions. Et comme lui, elle ne pouvait le rejeter, car l'envie était bien trop présente.

- Cela serait plus sûr si je reste ce soir, lui dit-il alors.

- C'est mal ce qu'on fait Damon, répondit-elle doucement.

- Tu sais très bien que j'adore tout ce qui est mal.

Il se pencha alors vers elle, et l'embrassa alors pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Mais cette fois-ci, Bonnie ressentit une sorte de tendresse, de douceur qu'elle ne connaissait en aucun cas chez Damon. Et cela lui était fortement agréable.

Il se détacha alors d'elle, et lui ouvrit alors la porte, un sourire narquois accrochait à ses lèvres, le regard pétillant.

- Et je commence à croire que toi aussi.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 en ligne, avec un peu de difficultés pour l'écrire. On y voit un bon développement pour le couple Bonnie/Damon et j'espère que cela vous plaira !**_

_**Teambonbon972: Je ne te remercierais jamais assez d'être toujours présente et de continuer à suivre mon histoire ! Alors merci milles fois!**_

_**Enna24: merci de ta review, voici le chapitre que tu attendais :)**_

_**Mimi34: Merci de ta présence ici ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira encore :)**_

* * *

><p>L'été était bien présent à Mystic Falls, et donc le soleil et la chaleur aussi. Ainsi, Bonnie se réveilla tout doucement au gré des rayons de soleil, qui passèrent à travers les rideaux de sa chambre.<p>

Elle émergea tout doucement, et lorsqu'elle fut bien réveillée, elle sentit alors un poids au niveau de sa taille, qui ne lui était pas commun. Et quand elle regarda de plus près, elle vit le bras de Damon, enroulé autour de sa taille. Elle se souvint alors de la veille, lorsqu'il était resté dormir avec elle, et qu'elle n'avait pas refusé.

Il était vrai que leur relation avait quelque peu changé, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Leur répulsion et leur haine s'étaient, au fil des années et des épreuves, changés en quelque chose de plus fort, une sorte de lien qui les unirait à jamais. Et ce lien était aujourd'hui devenu quelque chose d'intime, de personnel, parce que Damon et elle s'étaient embrassés.

A présent, ils avaient franchi la ligne de non-retour : depuis leur baiser, leur attraction n'avait cessé de grandir, et ils ne pouvaient rien faire que de s'abandonner à ce désir qui les consumait.

Elle n'osa pas bouger, pour ne pas le réveiller. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle vit son réveil, il était déjà 11h du matin, et elle avait rendez-vous avec Elena et Caroline, dans une heure. Il fallait donc qu'elle se lève pour se préparer. Elle commença alors, lentement, à bouger mais elle n'eut pas le temps de tenter quoique se soit, qu'elle entendit, une voix enrouée, qu'elle n'appréciait que trop.

- Arrête de gigoter Bon-Bon.

Elle se tourna alors vers lui, apercevant son magnifique visage, et ses paupières encore fermées. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à son côté paisible qu'il arborait si peu en réalité.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec les filles ce midi, expliqua t-elle.

Damon ouvrit alors les yeux, et lorsqu'ils croisèrent ceux de Bonnie, elle ressentit une étrange sensation au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué qu'il avait des yeux aussi beaux et aussi transparents. Leurs regards ne se détachèrent pas une seule seconde, si bien que Bonnie sentait son cœur s'accélérait petit à petit. Et elle savait pertinemment que Damon entendait son cœur battre.

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que ce son le perturbait plus qu'à elle, même s'il adorait secrètement lui faire cet effet.

- Je te libère, dit-il alors, éclatant leur bulle.

Bonnie lui offrit un petit sourire, tandis qu'elle s'en allait vers la salle d'eau. Damon, quant à lui, la regarda partir, avec le sentiment qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais, se détacher d'elle.

* * *

><p>Bonnie ne savait pas vraiment si la tenue convenait, et malgré son futur retard, elle essayait divers t-shirt, pour que le reflet que lui rendait le miroir, puisse lui convenir.<p>

La jeune fille descendit alors les escaliers, pour retrouver Damon confortablement installer dans la cuisine, à boire tranquillement son énième café.

- J'ai cru que tu t'étais endormie, lui dit-il.

- Je cherchais juste le bon t-shirt, et j'ai trouvé.

- Tu aurais pu te changer devant moi, ajouta t-il un sourire en coin.

- On s'est juste embrassé Damon, et çà s'arrête là, sourit-elle sarcastiquement.

- On verra çà plus tard Bon-Bon.

- Bon, tu en penses quoi ? Demanda t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- C'est plutôt pas mal.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

- « On s'est juste embrassé, et çà s'arrête là », la nargua t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Leur constant jeu de contradiction lui plaisait fortement, car malgré leur nouveau rapprochement, rien ne changeait entre eux. Et c'était bien çà dont elle avait besoin : une relation où elle n'avait pas besoin de changer de personnalité avec la personne.

Bonnie attrapa son sac qu'elle mit sur son épaule, et prit ses clés de voiture. Elle se retourna une dernière fois, accordant un de ses plus beaux sourires à la personne qu'elle aurait dû haïr le plus.

Peu de temps après, Bonnie arriva alors sur le parking du Mystic Grill, prête à rejoindre les filles, avec ses quelques minutes de retard. Elle sortit de la voiture, et se regarda un instant dans sa vitre conducteur. Quand soudain, une main s'appuya sur sa bouche, pour l'empêcher de crier, et une force l'empoigna autour de la taille.

D'une seule pensée, elle envoya valser la personne sur le côté, et celle-ci se tapa contre la porte arrière. Lorsque Bonnie se détourna pour apercevoir de qui il s'agissait, elle en fut d'autant plus surprise.

- Kai ?! Tu voulais me kidnapper ?

- Ok, j'avoue que c'était pas très intelligent, maugréa t-il en se tenant la tête.

- Pas intelligent ? Complètement stupide oui !

- Je voulais juste qu'on puisse parler sans que ton petit-ami soit dans les parages, se justifia t-il.

- Damon n'est pas-

- Vraiment ? La nargua t-il un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

- De quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle ? Changea t-elle de sujet.

- De notre retour dans la vie réelle.

* * *

><p>Bonnie avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec les filles avec la venue surprise de Kai. En effet, ces deux derniers avaient parlé du sort et de l'ascendant qui leur permettrait de revenir dans leur vie réelle. Il lui avait donné le sort et le moment où il fallait le faire : durant la prochaine éclipse.<br>Et après cette conversation, elle n'avait pas rejoint les filles, perturbée : devait-elle rester ici, ou retourner avec Damon dans leur monde ?  
>Elle était heureuse ici, avec ses amis et Damon à ses côtés, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment chez elle, ce n'était pas la réalité. En vrai, Damon était amoureux d'Elena, et ses amis étaient malheureux de leur mort. Elle se voilait juste la face.<p>

Elle conduisit jusqu'au manoir, où Elena devait s'y trouver, et elle voulait s'excuser de son absence, sans les avoir prévenu au préalable. Alors, lorsqu'elle arriva au manoir des Salvatore, la jeune fille lui sauta dessus, franchement inquiète.

- Bonnie ! S'exclama Elena. Où étais-tu ?!

- Je suis désolée, dit Bonnie en rentrant dans le salon, j'ai eu un empêchement de dernière minute, et je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir.

Damon se trouvait également dans le salon, accompagné de Stefan, et celui-ci n'avait pas l'air vraiment content. Il arborait ce visage sérieux et froid, dont les sourcils étaient fortement froncés, et Bonnie le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était mécontent et inquiet que Bonnie s'était évanouie dans la nature sans rien lui dire.

- Bon, l'essentiel, c'est que tu ailles bien, dit alors Stefan.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je peux me protéger moi-même.

- On sait Bonnie, répondit Elena, mais on est toujours inquiets, avec tout ce qui s'est passé ici.

Bonnie acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, n'ayant pas vu alors Damon se faufilait tout droit vers elle. Et malgré le fait que Stefan pouvait clairement entendre ce qu'il allait dire, il ne s'en faisait pas.

- Il faut qu'on parle, lui chuchota t-il.

Elle n'attendit pas plus pour grimper les escaliers et les deux s'enfermèrent alors dans l'immense chambre de Damon. En y pénétrant, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir une si grande pièce, avec si grand lit et une salle de bain accessible directement de sa chambre. Elle n'était jamais entrée dans cette chambre, et l'idée qu'un bon nombre de filles avaient connu cette chambre lui en donnait presque la nausée, tout cela assorti d'une pointe de jalousie.

Bonnie fit rapidement un sort pour que Stefan évite d'entendre leur conversation avec son ouïe de vampire. Il ne devait en aucun cas savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas les vrais Damon et Bonnie de ce monde.

- C'est bon, dit-elle simplement.

- Quel était cet empêchement ? Demanda Damon en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Je..., hésita t-elle.

- Tu _l_'as vu, c'est çà ?

Il se retourna vers elle, et son visage trahissait son calme apparent. Il semblait bouillir de rage, de colère, et tout cela allait bientôt exploser, elle le savait. Ce n'était qu'une question de minute avant qu'elle ne lance la bombe.

- Oui, j'ai vu Kai.

- Est-ce que tu es inconsciente ou complètement stupide ?!

- Je crois avoir le droit de voir qui bon me semble, non ?!

- Pas quand cette personne est un psychopathe !

- Je sais me défendre tout seule, cria t-elle à son tour.

- Dixit la fille qui est déjà morte deux fois !

Bonnie le regarda alors, ne voulant même plus argumenter avec lui. Damon était toujours le même : irritant et blessant à souhait. C'était sa façon de réagir face à des situations qu'il n'aimait pas, et c'était sa façon à lui de montrer qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Damon était un enfoiré avec les gens qu'il aimait. C'était sa logique.

Elle se détourna alors, et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle eut à peine le temps de l'entrebâiller, que la main de Damon s'abattit dessus pour la refermer. Bonnie lui fit alors face, le dos contre la porte, tandis que Damon laissa sa main sur la porte, comme pour être sur qu'elle ne s'en aille pas.

- C'est ton seul moyen de me dire que tu t'es inquiété pour moi ? Dit alors Bonnie froidement.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement, un petit sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

Bonnie ne put s'empêcher de s'adoucir, et ainsi elle afficha un léger sourire, qui calma également Damon. Elle savait pertinemment que c'était sa façon à lui de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et heureusement pour elle, elle savait parfaitement comment gérer ce genre de situation. Comme si, elle le connaissait parfaitement.

- Si je te disais plutôt ce que j'ai appris sur l'ascendant, proposa la jeune sorcière.

- Faisons-çà.

Ainsi, Bonnie s'extirpa de son emprise lorsqu'il se décala, et partit s'installer sur son lit. Elle s'allongea alors, et Damon arriva à son tour, pour l'entourer de ses bras. Il la serra légèrement contre elle, et il en soupira presque de bien-être.

C'était mal ce qu'il faisait avec Bonnie, alors qu'il était censé être avec Elena. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il fallait s'éloigner, à se dire qu'il ne devait plus la toucher ou l'embrasser. Parce que goûter à Bonnie Bennett, était comme goûter à un fruit défendu. Tellement attrayant, et lorsqu'on y goûte, on est juste fichu. Et au fond, c'était ce qu'il était. _Il était fichu._


End file.
